Of Alchemy and Chimeras
by Demograph
Summary: When Ed meets a state alchemist with a left arm of automail, will they get themselves on familiar terms fast enough so another Homunculi isn't born? NO OC ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1

NC Ace: -wave- I've been working on the beginning of this story for a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time! Notice that I didn't put any such 'romance' in the genre section. -nod nod- But there may be a little between Ed and Winry! Yup no OC romance here!

---------

"What's this assignment you want me to do now?" The blonde Fullmetal Alchemist groaned as he sat there along with Al. First Lieutenant Hawkeye replied to him by handing him a portfolio.

"...so we're supposed to go to this town and find out what's going on with those strange explosions." Edward said, skimming throught the file. "Well...come on Al."

"Now hold on a minute, Fullmetal. It won't be just you two. You'll be accomponied by another State Alchemist by the name Paige Raid." The obsidian eyed colonel said from behind a stack of paper.

"So where is this State Alchemist, hm?"

"She was supposed to be here an hour ago, before you two came. I've seen her alchemy. It can be quite useful. She got sent to East a short while after gaining her title, the Illusion Alchemist, and now she's being transferred to Central. The train is going to leave in 20 minutes...not enough time to get Havoc to retrieve her. Yet I do need to brief her on things. I guess I need to go along then." Roy Mustang grumbled with a fake tone of sadness. Outside, Edward grumbled, "You did that to skip the paperwork didn't you?"

"Now Fullmetal, we're supposed to be looking for the Illusion Alchemist."

"How old is she anyway?" Ed questioned.

"No, she did not beat your record. She's fourteen."

"Great job Paige! You ended up back where you started." Sharp eyes stared up at the sky, cursing the weather for being so clear. Collapsing on a nearby bench, a girl of 14 glared at any passerby. She had unusual two toned hair of white bangs and jet black hair. Dressed simply in a sleeveless white shirt, black pants, and a tan coat, she sat straight up, before slunching over again. Shielding her eyes with a gloved hand, she glanced around the train station. "You get transferred from East to Central and now look where you got yourself!"

"How are you expecting us to find this alchemist huh? We don't even know how she looks like!" Ed protested as he and his brother forced themself after Roy Mustang.

"In fact...she looks like that." He replied, pointing to the young alchemist.

"...her?..."

Observing the different people around her, Paige kept an eye out for black or blue uniforms. One finally caught her gaze.

The colonel gestured for her to come to the group as he noticed that she had noticed them.

Paige blinked twice before grabbing her suitcase and dashing over to the boys. Her unruly slouch straightened into a salute as she acknowledged her superior.

"Paige Raid, the Illusion Alchemist, reporting for duty sir. I appologize for being late, due to my bad sense of direction."

"Forgiven. Paige, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric." The colonel said, motioning to Ed and Al.

"Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist? Wow...now I get why they call you 'Fullmetal'..." She gaped, looking up to Alphonse.

"...uh...I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist...he is. I'm Alphonse Elric."

" You're...You're the...Fullmetal Alchemist? I thought they said you were 16!"

"I AM 16!"

With the all knowing smile Roy nearly always had on, he added, "Paige, you'll be accomponing the Elrics on a mission. I trust Fullmetal will be briefing you on that." Colonel Mustang handed her three train tickets.

"Uh...yes sir." She mumbled.

"Now to get back before Hawkeye starts shooting..."

As the colonel left, Edward confronted Paige.

"I bet you're another of those body guards Roy keeps sending.." Ed snapped.

Staring at the tickets, Paige finally looked up. "From what I know, I only was transferred. But from what I heard, Colonel Mustang may have something up his sleeve..." She shrugged.

"Well I don't need any bodyguards so you can just go after him." the blonde growled, as he lunged for the tickets. Gripping them high above her head, Paige shot back by saying, "What if I said I have more information than Colonel Mustang let on?"

Briefly jumping for the tickets, Ed simply glared at her. "What is it then?"

----

NC Ace: Here's the introduction. I hope you guys don't think it's that bad. But constructive criticism is accepted. The next chapter will be up when I'm not so lazy, and if I get SOME positive feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

NC Ace: -pokes- I just realized this, but Paige should be 15, not 14... -.-;; Sorry people. So I changed the last chapter a tiny bit, just in case there's a little confusion.

---

"Says can't tell ya, 'till ya let me tag along _Commander_." She chirped, clearly finding amusement in mocking the Fullmetal Alchemist. With a pleading look to Al, he finally gave up.

"Fine, but you need to do anything I say if trouble arises. Now what is it?"

"There's explosions!"

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!"

When the three were seated, Edward obviously pissed, Paige got serious.

"Okay, okay, Commander, I'll tell ya."

Edward perked up from sulking at the window seat.

"Besides the explosions, there are chimeras running around." She tried as secretly as she could to dispose of a piece of paper, but the movement had caught Ed's eye.

"What...is that?"

"...WHAT? Uh..Nothing! Yeah- Nothing!"

"Nothing? It is something! Hand it over!"

"No!"

In the next few moments, Ed lunged for the paper while Paige tried dodging, causing both to topple onto the ground.

"Give it over!"

"Never!" Wrestling over the scrap of paper, Paige painfully stretched Ed's face, Ed doing the same. Rolling on the ground, both inflicting injuries on each other, they kept yelling and wrestling.

"Brother! Paige! Ugh..." The suit of armor protested as he attempted to stop the fighting.

"NOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE IT! NO!" Paige yelled, holding the crumbled paper in front of her as she dashed to the front of the compartment. Right when his older brother ran by, Al grabbed the scruff of his signature red coat. "Brother! Do I have to tie you two up?"

"As long as he doesn't kill me!"

"As long as she dies!"

The younger of the Elrics sweatdropped as everyone in the compartment stared at the odd trio.

With their arms tied around them, Ed and Paige glared at Alphonse.

"What did you tie ME up for?" Ed yelled.

"Shut up! You were trying to kill me!" Paige yelled back.

"If you had given me that thing, I wouldn't have tried!"

"Fine, read it for all I care!" Paige snapped, as Al straightened out the crumbled piece of paper.

Paige, in what I have done to bother Fullmetal, don't be surprised if he tells you to not follow. Chimeras are running amock in Teminiar. Tell him that, once you're able to bribe him to follow along. Colonel Mustang

"WHAT? MUSTANG TOLD YOU TO DO THAT?"

"SHUT UP YOU BIG-MOUTHED SHRIMP!"

"AUGH! THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO--"

"Brother..."

"WHAT AL?"

"We're here..."


	3. Chapter 3

NC Ace: If anyone can see where I got the basis of Paige's comment in the fourth line, (Which episode, who says it) Then I shall give them a secret about Paige that everyone else will know MANY chapters after this!

----------

BANG BANG BANG

_Now...how did I get here again? Oh-- yeah, I remember..._

Paige shot a few more shots from the gun she had transmuted.

_Ha...great...now Ed's going to blame me for this... _She sighed. _I could just imagine his voice... "Paige! Dammit, this is your fault! If you hadn't ditched me, then we could've CAUGHT that bastard!" Pisses me off just. Like. That. Great... can't wait to see that guy..._

**One day before...**

"Ugh..." Ed groaned, stumbling out of the train. "Well... we got here... so we should find a place to book in. Huh? Where'd that two-toned-trouble maker go now?"

A hand waved behind Al. "Over here." She said, with a weak grin, peaking around the suit of armor.

"What are you doing back there?"

"Uh well... Teminiar... is uh..."

"Oi! Look! Is that you, Paige?" A boy with short brown hair waved, from his work.

"My hometown." Paige finished, before whispering, "I kinda ditched my gang by going to the military so...they'd kill me." She turned to the boy and let out a measly grin and a wave.

"'ey-Elliot, get over here! Paige's back!" He called out to a boy with jet black hair, mending a rooftop. He looked up with surprise, his gray eyes staring down at the trio before breaking out in a grin. "Hey." He called out, waving a gloved hand.

The brunette had clocked Paige over the head. "OW!" She yelped, turning around, "What was that for?"

"For ditching us." He grinned, "Welcome back."

"Ruryn...I hate you." Paige said, accenting the comment with a goofy grin. "Elliot! You cut your hair didn't you?" She smirked as the black haired boy approached them.

He shrugged, "Yup. And you grew yours. Before you left, your hair was shorter than mine."

As the three conversed, Ed turned to Al. "Ignored. Well- let's just leave her with her little guy friends here and go find a place to spend the night."

"Hey... who was that blonde kid anyway?" Ruryn asked, "The guy in armor looked like he could've been his father..."

"That's--"

"Your boyfriend!" Ruryn finished for her, slinging his arm around her neck.

Paige's jaw dropped. "WHAT! BOY FRIEND? THAT SHRIMP? NO. WAY!" She screeched.

"Jeez I was kidding!"

Elliot stared at the back of Ed's jacket with a pang of jealousy. "Speaking of which... there goes that blonde now." He said pointing to him. "Headed...towards the theif district." He finished.

---

NC Ace: Although romance between Ed and Paige are hinted, it's not anything! It's just Ruryn being Ruryn! If there is any OC romance at all, it'll be between Paige and ELLIOT. Not ED. ELLIOT. As you can tell, Elliot does like Paige... I hope you've noticed it at least...

ANYWAY-- First to find out where Paige's comment came from, and I'll explain her past, and the town of Teminiar!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Forgive me... I haven't updated for a while have I? Sorry... -shields self from Tarnished Secret's wrenches-

----

"The theif distri----- ED! EDWARD ELRIC GET THE HELL BACK HEEEEERE!" Paige screeched running after him. As if purposely doing so, her suitcase was thrown in the air and landed on... Ruryn's head.

"OW!"

And as Ruryn was moping and rubbing his head, Elliot stared as Paige ran off. "And...why does se care about the guy so much? He's a state alchemist...he should have money, and should know how to fight...the theives won't be much."

"...and this is coming from the guy who yelled at me for straying into the theif district? Wha--? Do I hear some... _jealousy_?" Ruryn smirked, mocking the raven haired boy.

An instant blush ran over the boy's cheeks. His complexion was rather pale, despite the time he spent in the sun. "No...State Alchemists can take care of themselves. You can't."

"Ouch..that hurt." Ruryn sighed. "Well, care to go see what that blonde's going to get himself into?"

"Be my guest."

"ED! EEEEEEED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Paige growled as it was obvious that the Fullmetal Alchemist was ignoring her. "YOU LITTLE SHORTSTOP, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

And that was when Edward stopped walking..

"AHHH! YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT SHORT! I'M PROBABLY SMARTER AND MORE TALENTED THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF--"

"Brother!"

Ruryn and Elliot had caught up during Ed's rambling, or rather screaming. And both were staring behind him.

Paige jabbed him in the ribs. "Uh, Commander...Don't turn around...or rather... don't look up."

Regardless of what Paige said, of course Ed turned around, not willing to look up at another person.

"Wha---" Instead, he was stuck looking up at another someone... Whether he liked it or not, for the man stood at least two times taller than Elliot.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! What're you doin' in our territory?" A younger man grinned a sinister grin. He couldn't be much older than Ed, and next to the big man, he looked puny, but nonetheless, Ed was pissed off.


End file.
